Gintama Random Pairings
by keiyan13
Summary: Okita and kagura(Okikagu) are the main pairings but I consider the other possible pairings in Gintama Series
1. Chapters 1 & 2

_"Jealousy be gone"_

_It was a bright and sunny day in kabuki District where everyone in Edo are having fun together with their family._

_While everyone is having fun, in yoruzuya there's a full of boredom. Gin is lying on the couch while reading Jump, kagura is sitting on the other couch who is watching tv while eating sokunbo, and shinpachi is doing the errand. _

_News caster: "Breaking news! __**(well Gin is not paying attention beacause unfortunately the news caster is not ketsuno ana) **__here at kabuki distrct park there will be a big event where every couple here in Edo are going to celebrate tonight ! There will be a fireworks display! free Food !... _

_"FOOD!" kagura scream who jump off from the couch and run towards to gin "oi! Gin chan lets go there !"_

_Gin get up and throw his book at kagura and hit kagura's face_

_" are you insane kagura chan? Do you even know what is that event huh?" _

_kagura annoyed "of course I know! Its a dating stuff where you spend all of your money just for food and just for your love once but in that event, its different because the food there are for free" _

_Gin pick up his jump where he throws it at kagura and he start lying on the couch again to sleep_

_" your still a goddamn kid" gin whispered, kagura heared it and start to frown_

_" I'm not a kid anymore! I'm already 18 idiot!"_

_"oi! Pattsuan!..." before kagura finish it shinpachi interrupted_

_"sorry kagura chan I want to go with you but I need to help aneue__**(Big Sister)**__ to buy some stuff she needs"_

_..._

_kagura go outside to walk in the park and sat on the bench where all she can see are some girls who are very happy with their dates and it makes her feel depressed_

_"Oi! China! what's up with that ugly face that you are making?" a deadpan voice coming from no where but kagura didn't bother to find it or look for it because she already knew who it was "what do you want sadist?" kagura said it with her depressed tone __**(Sadist AKA Sougo Okita! Kagura's Ultimate Enemy)**_

_" Is that how you greet your friend?" Sougo sit beside her, and he look at kagura with a smirk_

_" I'm not in the mood to fight with you sadist and were not friend" kagura took a glare at him with alot of angry marks on her face_

_"wait I know what is that mean"sougo sigh and grinned so widly _

_" Is it that you want to come in this event but nobody wants you as their dates" sougo added with an evil smile, *Holy crap! How does he know?* kagura's thought_

_"shut up! Sadist freak! And does not true at all there are already 3 guy who ask me to be their dates__**(which is a lie)**__"_

_sougo didn't like at all what she said " seriously? Maybe I should hunt them down and smashed up all their faces so they will realize how monster you are" kagura annoyed and punch him at his stomach _

_*what the hell? I didn't see that coming* _

_"why are you here anyway?" kagura ask_

_" I'm a patroler stupid! So its my job to guard this event"_

_" I'm not stupid! And I change my mind, I'm not going to this stupid event anymore because if I would come, there will be a possibilty that all I can see is your dead faces everywhere" kagura stood up, grab her parasol and walk away_

_*well I guess its good to know, because if you come here with someone else I don't know what to do*_

_*oh! wait? What am I saying I don't like that brainless monster* sougo's arguing with his thoughts_

_**(oh! well have fun with that sadist I mean sougo :D)**_

_..._

_kagura already back at yoruzuya "tadaima!__**( I'm Home!)**__" kagura entered but suddenly she saw tsukuyo and gin are talking, kagura is in the hallway who are hiding while listening to their conversation_

_"hmmm... g...gintoki? c...can you be my d...date tonight at the... kabuki district park" _

_tsukuyo ask gin with her red face_

_"oh! well I don't have any choice but to say..." before gin finish it he heard some foots steps, when gin look at the hallway he saw nothing so he thinks that maybe its just his imagination_

_"Stupid Gin chan! I'm the one who ask him first and he turned me down because I'm still a kid " kagura mumbling to herself " how many times do I have to tell them I'm already 18! Even if my dressed and my hairstyle didn't change at all I've still grown up but I guess old people don't understand that..."kagura think deeply_

_"but wait gin is not old enough he's only 26__**(based on gin's age, its just only my perception)**__, shinpachi is 19 and that sadist he's only 21, our ages don't have any big gap except for gin chan, that stinky old man, so why they don't under..." because of kagura's long mumbling to herself she didn't notice people sorround her so she tripped off fell down to someone with an awkward position, she's on the top of a man and they accidentally kissed. _

_Everyone are looking at them _

_"okaasan__**(Mother)**__ look? What are they doing?"_

_"Just ignored them" the mother of the child grabbed the boys arm and pulled away his son_

_kagura was shocked, she accidentally kissed her ultimate enemy_

_"oi! Sadist what are you doing? you Freak!"kagura broke the kiss and Sougo got irritated_

_"maybe I should be the one who ask that stupid china!"_

_" I'm not stupid! Idiot" kagura shouted_

_"yeah! Sure! Whatever! Just get off from me now" kagura's face turned red, as she stood up _

_"oh! No! This is worst my first kiss took away from a stupid sadist, and cold hearted beast like you" kagura pointed a finger at him_

_"oi! China! Watch your mouth! I am the one who will be dissapointed because of some creepy ugly, food craving monster like you took away my first kiss"kagura grinned so widely with an insult face so sougo give her a suspicious look*what's up with the face?* sougo asked to himself_

_"wait some kind of sadist like you never kissed a girl before, how ashamed of you" _

_sougo got pissed off and do the couter attack move, same as kagura and both of them start to fight, _

_sougo throw his Sheathe katana__**(of course sougo didn't unsheathe his katana because he wouldn't let her precious china to be get hurt)**__ and kagura catch it with her left hand, and she throw it back at him, _

_kagura try punch sougo's face but sougo's reflexes was too fast so he dodge it and jump off back ward to he get his bazooka to fired it up__**(seriously I really don't know where did that came from)**__ but kagura jump up high and fired it up her parasol, but sougo dodge every single bullet coming from her weapon. _

_After a long fight both of them got tired and lay on the ground _

_"oi! China the event is about to start any minute are you really not gonna come because if you change your mind ..." before sougo finish it he heared someone"oooii! kagura chan! " _

_"Dana__**(Boss)**__"sougo stood up same as kagura and she turn to her back _

_"gin chan?" kagura whispher while covering her mouth_

_"what are you doing here gin chan? And where is tsukuyo?" kagura ask with her annoying tone_

_"what are you talking about? Stupid Brat!?" Gin answer while rubbing at the back of his head_

_"but I heared you and tsukuyo are talking "_

_"so your the one I heared who run off, oh well nevermind I didn't accept tsukuyo's invitation because there is someone who ask me first" kagura blushed and smiled" gin chan!" _

_After sougo heared them he walk away _

_*why is it my heart hurt like it smashed up 10x* sougo hold his chest real tight_

_* Oi! Oi! Sougo what are you talking about? I'm not inlove with that stupid china girl! NEVER!* _

_sougo shook his head over and over"maybe I should get back to hijikita san and do my job"_

_meanwhile gin and kagura are now dating but not as a usual thing to do as for a real couples, like holding hands, hugging and kissing stuff but they are different the only reason why they are in that event is for free food so they eat and eat beacuse wherever they go,_

_all they can see is food _

_..._

_"you know what there some rumors out there" kondo sit beside hijikata_

_"what is it?" Hijikita answered while lighten up his cigarette and sougo is sitting beside him with some sleeping mask on his face _

_"there is some couple out there are love to eat, if I'm not mistaken they should show their love to each other not to show their love with the food right?"konda facepalm_

_"nah... just ignore them and I know you only said that because otae san turned you down again" hijikata pat kondo's shoulder and sougo is just pretending that he is sleeping *now I'm relieved* sougo's thought while smiling. _

_sougo knew who they are and he's relieved that they are not doing some romantic stuff __**(but speaking of the devil)**_

_Announcer: "ok! All the couples should be here this our final event! We are now going to start the firework display!"_

_All the couples are everywhere and some of them are under the tree doing some romantic thingy that made gin and kagura disgusted so they decided to choose a good spot to watch the fireworks display and to stay away from that creepy couple sorround them, so they find a perfect place to stay in, and they found a hill with a single tree at the top of it_

_Announcer: "oh! By the way we have a very strict policy that you should obey! While the fireworks display start you should kiss until the fireworks done and if one of our guard from everywhere caught you, you will be kissing here in front of the stage where everyone can see you_

_Gin and kagura drop their jaw with a shocked reactions on their faces. _

_"Hijikita san I'll be get going for a while, I just need to find something" sougo run fast that there's some kind of emergency _

_"Just get back before the fireworks start!" Hijikata shouted at sougo but sougo didn't bother to answer it back _

_..._

_Gin hit kagura's head real hard_

_" why didn't you tell me that there is some kissing stuff in this event ! Stupid" kagura hold her head from the pain _

_"Its not my fault ! your the older one so it means you already know this kind of thing" gin pinch kagura's cheek_

_" Stupid... gin...chan let go of my...cheek"_

_Announcer: "ok! In 3...2...1...! Start " the fireworks start to burst from the sky and everyone start kissing_

_"oh! well there's no other way but to obey it right? And its not that bad if we kiss as if were gonna die" Gin said it nervously_

_"neh__**(Hey!)**__... gin chan why is it your hand all sweaty?" Gin couldn't stand it and kiss kagura._

_kagura close her eyes same as gin and they enjoy the sensation they feel while they are having a romantic moment_

_sougo saw them near from the hill " I guess I'm too late" sougo bow his heads and covered his eyes with his bangs * maybe I shoudn't expect more from her, I will always be her enemy nothing more*_

_..._

_"War"_

_3 weeks later, Gin and kagura are back to normal and so as the people from Edo._

_Its so peace and quit in yoruzuya, were gin and kagura are both sleeping but then it break the silence when shinpachi run fast, as it there was a fire that made Gin and kagura disturb their sleep because of the loud sound of shinpachi's foot step and the loud sound of slamming the door real hard_

_"Ohayo! __**(Goodmorning!)**__" shinpachi open the closet first where kagura sleep and he walk towards to the other door to open where gin sleep_

_"what's the emergency shinpachi?" kagura rubbing her right eyes _

_"ah! My head hurts because of the hangover last night" gin stretch his both arms_

_"do you remember the big event happened 3 weeks ago in kabuki district park?" _

_Because of shinpachi's question to them it made gin and kagura blushed real hard. _

_Even if they are in that event their answer is a big_

_"NO!" Gin and kagura answered while facing each other _

_"why do you ask?" Gin asked _

_"ano... actually there something happen to me, In that event" shinpachi rub at the back of his neck _

_"what?! I thought your not gonna come because you need to help anego to buy some stuff she need" followed question by kagura _

_" I was but... aneue and I come to that event together with her date, kyuubei san" _

_while shinpachi is telling his story about what happen to him, gin and kagura are eating breakfast, they are eating the usual breakfast food they eat, some rice with egg on the top_

_"Oi! kagura chan! Stop using my head as a egg cracker" gin hold kagura's wrist_

_"will you listen to me this is important" shinpachi shout at them _

_but still kagura and gin are fighting kagura grab gin's firm hair with her right foot in gin's face and gin hold kagura's wrist while pinching her cheek because of that shinpachi coudn't stand it but to scream out loud_

_" I kiss kyuubei san and now I'm about to marry her because of the tradition of yagyuu clan!" Gin and kagura shocked_

_"so... what do you expect us to do?" Gin looked at him with a smirk_

_" I don't know... stop the wedding I guess?" Shinpachi answered back_

_"That's Impossible pattsuan, that's their tradition and we have to respect that! "gin said it with a mocking face he made_

_"he's right megane kuuun" kagura giving shinpachi a smug face_

_* but kyuubei san is going to kill me for sure when we got married* shinpachi having a thought inside his mind_

_(Ring! Ring!) The intensity broke due to the phone call and gin pick up. After the conversation done gin fixing his self _

_"we were having a customer, we will talk about this later pattsuan and kagura you stay here, your not coming with us" gin is packing his things and so as shinpachi _

_"Oi! Why can't I come with you?" kagura frown, _

_"because its desert there, its bad for your health" gin answer back and leave together with shinpachi._

_..._

_kagura is lying on the couch while looking at the ceilling *hmmm... I always hate this weakness, even if I'm strong, I'm stilll useless* (Ring! Ring!) kagura's thoughts interrupted by the phone calls. kagura fell down from the couch"ouch... my ass hurt!" kagura pick up the phone_

_"who the hell is this?" _

_" Is this gin?" After hearing the voce, kagura having a guest *gorri?*_

_"No! Gin chan and shinpachi are not here, why?"_

_"So this is the china san, you need to come here in shinsengumi, Immediately this is urgent!"_

_..._

_kagura rushed in shinsengumi, she entered into the entrance hallway of the shinsengumi headquarters like she didn't notice the guards or maybe she really did notice it but she didn't really care_

_**( oh! well that's our kagura so there's nothing new about her ) **_

_kagura entered at kondo's room, kagura sit in front of kondo while kondo is preparing some tea and they start to talk about their business. _

_"so what's the problem? Gorri?"kagura is sipping on her tea_

_" Its all about sougo..." kondo is not yet finish on talking when kagura laugh_

_"hahaha! when did I become expert to that sadist freak?" kagura continued sipping her tea_

_"well... its not just about sougo san its also about hijikata san too"kondo said it with his serious face_

_"They've been acting strange since that event done" kondo added, kagura took a glare with a confuse facial reaction_

_" so what do you want me to do?" kagura ask_

_"I want you to spy them " _

_kagura is now searching for the both of them, first she went to hijikata's favorite place to eat where gin and him are always fighting, next to the sauna and last to the cinema but sad to say there's no sign of hijikata so she decided to look for sougo, she went to the restaurant where sougo's favorite past time but unfortunately kagura didn't know anything about sougo like where did he go when he got bored, kagura already tired so she walk to the park and sat on the bench._

_kagura shout"AAAAAHHH... where are those moron?"_

_"whose moron?" A deadpan voice coming from the back of her sit, kagura notice that voice so she stood up and look for it and she saw sougo is lying on the back of the bench_

_**(as a usual thing to do as for sougo who is slacking off from his judity) **_

_"oi! Sadist? I'm Looking for you! " sougo take off his sleeping mask *she's looking for me* sougo's thought_

_"why?" A single question coming from him with a suspicious look_

_"well... ano actually gorri give me mission to look for you and hijikata san"kagura sit on the bench_

_"hijikata san? And me? Why?" Sougo stood up and sit beside her_

_"Gorri is worried about you two, he said you've been acting strange since that event done"_

_Sougo got a flashback, *after seeing kagura and Dana__**(Boss) **__are kissing I can't eat, sleep, or do my job oh wait... I actually don't do my job but still I've been acting strange since then but I don't know why, well I can't blame why kondo san is worried about me but the question is why is it hijikata san is been acting strange too? Maybe I should need to find out too* sougo stood up, hold kagura's hand and pulled kagura from her sit _

_"lets go china ! I'm going to find out too?"_

_kagura and him are now searching for hijikata until there is some weird noice coming from kagura_

_~growl~ and sougo notice it "china! I think your pet is hungry?"_

_kagura look away too hide her embrassement" I can't help it, I've got tired to find the both tax rubber shit heads from everywhere"kagura hold her stomach _

_"your talking nonsense china, your always hungry every hour, every second of your life, so don't blame us oh wait... just blame hijikata not me, got that?"sougo is walking while his both hand is hidden in his pocket_

_"your not the boss of me you..." kagura couldn't stand it so she fell down like a princess no wait like a pregnant woman while holding her stomach_

_Sougo feel pity for her*Oy! Oy! what's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be the prince of sadist, I should be happy seeing her suffering* "come china I'll treat you" sougo give her a piggyback ride_

_*ok! Now, what am I doing? first I invite her to eat and now I'm givinng her a piggy back ride, maybe I'm _

_the one who turned into a complete idiot*_

_And they reached there destination in the famous restaurant in Gintama series, _

_this is the place where gintoki and the other are having some kind of a meeting and this ia also where mitsuba and sougo are having their moments together with gin._

_So kagura is now ordering, and she ordered all of the menu and when the food are serve kagura eat all of it, sougo didn't bother to complain so he stared at kagura while eating like there is no tomorrow_

_* what do I expect from her? That maybe one day she order one meal at a time well Its not that bad if we keep on hoping, what's the use of the word miracle if we don't make it real*_

_"oy! Sadist why are you staring at me?" _

_"I didn't know that your cheek can eat too, you've got a pile of rice on your face you dork" kagura didn't see it so its hard for her to wipe it until sougo got irritated"Dammit! I wipe it out for you!" _

_kagura felt a warm on her cheek, she didn't know how soft and warm the hand of her rival and there's a red thing pop out on her cheek and sougo the same too_

_While on the back of their seats..._

_"you need to settle this now otae san" hijikata said it_

_kagura and sougo heard a familiar voice, came from the person that they've been looking for, a while ago so they decided to listen to their conversation_

_"I know I understand... but this is the first time I felt this way" otae is about to cry_

_"I know this is hard but you and kondo san need to settle this now"the tone of the voice of hijikata is too intense that made sougo and kagura wondering _

_" Does anego and gorri have relationship?" kagura's first perception_

_"and now they are about to break up?" Followed by sougo_

_"lets go now, we need to see kondo san" otae and hijikata leave the restaurant and the both spy are following them. And the four of them arrive in the shinsengumi HQ hijikata and otae are in the entrance while the both spy are hiding from the pole_

_"you should go by yourself its better for you and kondo san to talk alone" otae just nodded, and when she is about to enter, hijikata suddenly hold her hand and pulled her to kissed her_

_"what its the meaning of this?" Gorri was shocked__**(kondo: Oy! I'm being serious here, do you want to commit seppuku huh!?) **__I mean kondo_

_"kondo san I can explain?" _

_"kondo please don't be mad at hijikata,please let him explain"otae come closer to kondo and hold his hand _

_"kondo san the truth is I kiss Otae in that event and after that happen I can't get out her on my head she's been stuck inside my mind so I went at otae's place to to tell her what I feel and she..."_

_"i feel inlove with him too" otae pulled hijikata cling onto hijikata's chest_

_"i will not accept my deafeat toshii, I love otae and you know that, and this! This is all I can get ! May own comrade betrayed me, let settle this into a fight..._

_And the battle begins_

_kondo attack first but toshii keep on dodging every attack coming from him and tell to kondo that he don't want a fight but kondo keep on attacking, so kondo jump high to slash hijikata but he didn't dodge it so his blood burst out, but sougo came out"ara...rara! what's happening here kondo san? I'm supposed be the one who will kill hijikata, ne?" Sougo pick up the injured hijikata_

_"toshi why didn't you fight back? Because I don't want to fight to the person I really cared about and your right I betrayed you, gomen(__**Sorry)**__..." until hijikata become out of concious, otae run forward to hijikata together with kagura"otae san, I let you and toshii be together, I don't want you and toshii got hurt because of me" otae hugged kondo and say"gomene kondo" ..._

_**Otae: Oy! Give me extra pay for holding gorrila's hand, hugging him, calling him by his name, and kissing the mayora, I know his a good looking but his a producer cancer and I'm becoming ooc here**_

_**hijikata: Teme! your complementing by insulting me!**_

_**Me:hay! Mendokusai na!(Such a pain!) to have these characters to my fanfic, its better if I only focus on the main pair, they don't even complain ***_

_**sougo: its not that, we don't complain, its just that lots of writers already paired us over and over**_

_**kagura: yeah! and we got used to it, even if are roles sometimes in their fanfic is too oocness in our character but they pay us more**_

_**sougo: but we will be kind to you so no extra pay just make sure that hijikata san will get beaten up by me or maybe he will be dead at the end of the story**_

_**Hijikata:Oy! kono yaro!(you bastard!)**_

_**kagura: and make sure I can eats lots of sukonbu**_

_**Me:oh! Thank you so much lovely dovey, you really do perfect for each other **_

_**kagura : did you just call us...**_

_**Sougo: lovely dovey?**_

_**kagura & sougo: kuruso zo( i'll kill you)**_

_**Me:* Run away like a maniac***_

_**kagura & sougo: SHINDE!(DIE!)**_

_**Just wait for the next chapter :) kouhyou onegai ^^(please review)**_


	2. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own gintama**_

_**This chapter is kinda annoying but enjoy reading**_

_"What was that?"_

_Its already been 12 noon ,and finally gin wake up. before gin get up, he notice somethings wrong except from the fact that he always had an head ache due to his hangover every night_

_Gin notice that when he wokes up he's half naked, that he is only wearing his usual boxers_

_'what the? why am I only wearing a boxers!?' Asking himself and then he look to his side, and he saw his clothes until he saw a figure of a person under his blanket from his futon, at first he might think that its just only a frank like before, so he guess that maybe its just baba__**(old hag, he mean't by otose san) **__so he decided to remove the blanket_

_*Badum_

_*Badum_

_*Badum _

_He can hear his own heart beat due to the intensity and then he grab his blanket from his futon and raised the blanket and he saw..._

_"ka...kagura?" His Eyes widened as he saw some kind of a ghost, he saw kagura is naked_

_'Iya! Iya! that's Imposible, this is some kind of a dream' so he returned back his blanket, so he might think that maybe, just maybe that when he do that it will turns out into a magic and kagura will dissapear, until kagura moved_

_'she moved?! Its not a dream? that is definitely not a dream' gin's mind is about to explode, too many thoughts and questions to himself so he decided to wake up her and ask her about what happen last night_

_'I can't do that to her, I'm her earth dad and especially I will be dead from her baldy father"_

_"kagura...chan? wake up" gin whisper, but no response _

_"kagura chan!" And this time its a little bit louder than before but still no response and gin got irritated_

_"KAGURA CHA..."_

_"URUSEI!__**(SHUT UP!)**__"__kagura hit gin directly to his face_

_"kagura chan your awake! what happen last night did I over drank huh!? what did I do to you!? Did I hurt you!? How do you feel!? Is something wrong with you!? Or somethings strange!? Which part of your body does it hurt? Is it over there, there...etc."_

_Gin keep on talking and talking until kagura got pissed off_

_"yamete!__**( stop it!) **__your annoying gin chan! May I return back your question, what is wrong with you?"_

_" look at the atmosphere brat! Are you blind?" Gin get up from where he had crashed because of kagura's punched and he come closer to her_

_"what are you talking about? Shitty old man!?"_

_"Dakara..__**(like what I said...)**__" gin explanation interrupted when kagura stood up naked like its fine by her if gin sees her whole body" that's what I've been talking about! why are we sleeping on the same futon, and your naked and I'm half naked?" Gin pointing a finger with her while his whole body is shievering_

_"gin chan relax" kagura is fixing herself _

_Gin get up and hold kagura's hand" I will do my responsibility as a man..."_

_"you don't have to gin chan" kagura sigh_

_" so its that mean, that we just pretend like nothing happen?"_

_"Exactly" kagura agreed emotionless_

_And the both of them fixing their selves like nothing happen except for gin who are still in shocked, like traumatize or something, he still can't believe that he really touched his own adopted daughter, so everytime kagura call him he become deaf, stiffed or froze. _

_" ne! Gin chan could you past the salt? " Gin become deaf again_

_"seriously gin chan, cut it out!"_

_..._

_3 weeks later..._

_Gin are happily riding on his scooter while holding the latest jump edition_

_'At home at last, I can finally read my latest edition of my jump' _

_Gin was so excited when suddenly he heard something_

_"UUUUUAAAAHHH..." a loud noice coming from their bathroom, so gin rushed to go to the bathroom and she saw kagura, who is vomiting and gin rubbed his back_

_"Oy! Daijoubu?__**(are you ok?)**__"kagura nodded_

_"Gin chan! kagura chan's is not feeling well today, I think we should bring kagura chan to aneue" shinpachi suggested_

_..._

_At the Shimura Residence_

_"Oy! Otae! How's kagura?" The silver haired man asked but Otae just sighed and walk forward to kagura and talk to her" who's the father kagura chan?" The both men was shocked of what they heared specially gin who is starting to get nervous_

_" I think Its gin chan..." kagura is not yet finish on talking when otae jump high and give gintoki a flying kick_

_"aneue! yamiro!__**(stop it!) **__Let gin chan explain!," the four eyed man trying to stop her sister_

_"it was an accide..." kagura interrupted when gin is about to explain_

_"Its not only gin chan that I suspected, I also suspected sadist" the three of them frozed and there's the dark background that usually appeared on the anime _

_"what did you just said kagura chan?" The woman who asked first_

_"Did you mean okita san?" Next is the glasses man_

_"Did you slept with your enemy?"and last coming from the firm headed guy_

_"yes, actually I slept first with sadist before gin chan" kagura answered in her deadpan voice_

_After she answered it, the shocking moment snapped out_

_"what the hell was wrong with you kagura chan?"shinpachi the one who first snapped out of it_

_"why kagura chan?" Next is otae who is crying completely insane and last but not the least the nagged coming from her father like who is actually one of the candidate of becoming a real father_

_"are you lost your mind, I didn't raised you just to become a slutty, you brat!"_

_"oh! Shut it sugar freak!" kagura shouted to her father figure like who is becoming a real father of her child..._

_I think? _

_So otae called at the shinnsegumi to call for okita sougo..._

_..._

_3 hours later..._

_Sougo arrived , at the entrance of the shimura residence, the first greetings to him is_

_"Okita san is it that true that you and kagura, did something?" A first question came from the woman who is ready to attack him " is it true that kagura chan and you did that thing?" A followed question from the glassy boy who is holding a wooden katana who are also ready to attack him_

_and last, but the very last and always last is none other less known as the president of the yoruzuya gin chan_

_"Souichirou kun, souma kun, souta kun! did you touched my precious daughter?!" And the trio is about to attack him when sougo get his bazooka__**(still no clue, where did he get that?)**__ And pointed at them and the trio just stoppped_

_"First of all, Dana__**(Boss)**__ my name is sougo, second is I would not denied that I slept with china and last I can tell you the whole stories" after sougo answered all of their quetions..._

_here are some flashbacks_

_..._

_Flashback _

_Its 7'oclock in the evening, and kagura is on the yoshiwara while drinking alone._

_while on other side is sougo who is walking around until he saw a familiar orange hair with the pair of two buns, and he come closer to find out who it was, until he saw kagura who is drinking alone_

_" I can arrest you for that china, drinking alchocol at the minor age" sougo spoke up with his deadpan voice_

_" I'm already 18, you annoying creature!" The orange headed girl took a glare_

_And sougo sit beside her and call a waiteress to order 8 bottles of sake, as usual for this two rivalries they were having a competition__**(again?)**_

_"How about drinking contest china?" He challnged her__**(as for kagura, of course she will not rejected it, let us not forget that she is the Queen of kabukicho) **__and when the waitress set foot the 8 bottles of sake the drinking contest begin_

_..._

_After a long hours of drinking the result of their challenge is a "Draw", so they decided two go home with the unsettled match between them, sougo can still manage to go home but on kagura's case, she walks all wiggly_

_'geez... I shouldn't even have try to challenge her, I think this is her first time to drink' sougo picked her and gave her a piggy back ride, and sougo bring her to his house because he can't make it to bring her to the yoruzuya after that he layed down kagura on his futon but because of kagura is kind of heavy he carried away his face down to her chest' I never thought that china have all grown up' sougo amazed on kagura's body_

_And because of that sougo turned on, so he unbotton first the dress of kagura to see the perfect view after that he pressed his lips to her and he never expected that kagura kissed him back,_

_At first its just a sweet gentle kissed until it become a hard kissed_

_Their tounge are exploring to one another, sougo hold kagura's right hand and raised it up while his left hand is on kagura's thigh and they make love and feel the heats of one anothers bodies_

_..._

_the sun comes out and the party girl last night is already awake_

_"ah! What happen? My head hurts, I think this is what gin chan's feel when he was having a hang over" kagura hold her head and get up, but she felt like there is someone beside her and she feels like there is nothing clothes has left to her and do you know what else had freaking her out the most is that she finally saw her enemy_

_"what the hell!? Sadist!"she kick sougo out from his futon and cover herself with the blanket _

_" oy! Don't acted like you don't remember, your making yourserlf a victim here"sougo hold his head and he's only wearing a boxers that made kagura blushed_

_"and besides I don't remember either I just remember that I brought you here"_

_"but, but how did we end up like this?" There's a fluid popped out on kagura's eyes_

_"And how can we find out if there is really happen between us, last night?" Sougo come closer to her carry her like princess__**(well of course there is the blanket that covers on her body)**_

_"what are you doing sadist?"_

_" To find out" sougo look at his futon his eyes widened_

_'china is still virgin I thought Dana and china have done that' _

_"Oy! Sadist when did you become a woman? Because as far as I know I don't have a my monthly period this week?"_

_"that's yours! you moron!"sougo dropped kagura on the floor_

_"Ahhh... Ite__**(ouch)**__whats wrong with you!?"kagura kick his limb and the both of them start to fight_

_**(On that day had passed kagura still don't know what is the blood stain he sees on sougo's futon, while on the other hand sougo didn't wash up his futon as remembrance from her china)**_

_End of flashback_

_..._

_"ok! Now that we heard the whole stories, all we need to do is wait for kagura to give birth and to find out whose the father" otae had suggested and everyone agreed, so all of them had wait and wait until the last whole 9 months of waiting..._

_..._

_The day of giving birth_

_"Tasukete!__**(Help!)**__" kagura screamed from the pain and the both man who are becoming the father are suffering from the pain too_

_"kagura chan! Stop pulling my ear, if you keep...on pulling...that...my ear will be...broke!" The complain of the silver haired who is on the left side of kagura_

_"Oy! China! Stop...pulling my hair... If you keep on doing that ... I will become your... baldy father!" The other complains coming from the sandy haired man who is on the right side of her_

_After from suffering the baby was born and they see a girl with a sandy hair with blue eyes, and gin feel dissapointed but happy at the same time and sougo was so happy, he saw his child_

_"but wait" calling from the doctors and the doctor command kagura to push one more time and after the pushed they saw a baby boy with silver hair with blue eyes also, and everyone was froze especially gin..._

_..._

_Reality..._

_"AAAAAAAHHHH..." gintoki, kagura, and sougo screamed_

_"what was that!?" A question coming from the trio_

_"that was a long and horrible nightmare" said by the old man sugar fanatics _

_"Why on earth? I would dreamed about that and especially with china!?" Said by the sadistic freak_

_"I was dreaming about my sukonbu and then interrupted by that sadist and that craffy old man, I'll kill those shit heads" said by the sukonbu addict__**( Note: kagura is not with gin, she slept with otae)**_

_And the three of them didn't bother to go back to sleep, and they are preparing theirselves to kill one another... The End__**( what a happy ending :D )**_

_**Authors note: about what happened to gin, kagura and sougo are "Lucid Dreams" if you want to know about that just search it on google. Thats all :) **_

_**Arigatou ne :) for reading, kouhyou onegai(please review) wait for the next chapter ^^**_


	3. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama nor Naruto, **_

_**Its owned by sorachi sensei and kishimoto sensei**_

_**Hisashiburi da ne mina! I've been gone too long because my tablet broke xD, anyways this story is a crossover, Its all about having an idiot brothers, who are overly protected on their precious sibling**_

_**This a very short stories, so enjoy reading :)**_

_**Type: Siscon/ Brocon **_

_**One Shot**_

"S & M"

(Sadist & Masochist)

well having a siscon/brocon type of a brother seems kinda annoying but funny and cute, so here's are some of example of having a sibling complex

like this person who are now eating his favorite dango**(well I suspect that you already know this guy)**, so itachi sat on the bench in the dango shop while eating, and then suddenly there is someone who sit beside him who caught his attention, so this guy is now eating his 15th sticks of his dango**( I supposed you know this guy, the only guy who eat like a gluttonous monster in gintama beside on kagura)**after eating his last sticks of his dango

he is now preparing himself to eat his onigiri that his mother made**(we all know that abuto is his mother)**

'what is this guy? after eating his 15th sticks of dango, he still have rooms for onigiri, what does his stomach made? some kind of a black hole?' itachi's thought inside of his mind and then he just sighed and started thinking of sasuke

"my otouto**(litte brother) **hate me"

"my imouto**(little sister) **hate me"

they both said it together and then they just frozed, look to one another with a confuse look towards to each other

"so your brother hate you? for what reason?" kamui asked together with his usual smile

"I massacred our whole clan"Itachi answered it and bowed his head

"how about you? why does your sister hates you?"

"I tried to revive our old traditions of our clan, killing your parents to become stronger and I tried to kill her once, just once" kamui shrugged

"why do you want to become stronger?" itachi narrowed his eye brows

"I don't know why, but I'm craving for blood and stronger opponent" kamui answered it energetically

'psycho-freak...' itachi's thought with spiritless reaction

" wait ... how many people in your clan that you've killed?" a follewed questions coming from kamui

"318... why?"

"so it means your strong, I can put you on my list, shinobi san" kamui smiled evily

sweat drops appeared on itachi

...

while kamui and itachi chatting, at the gift shop stores sougo and kagura are having their dates?

"oy! sadist buy me...that one" kagura pointing at the orange teddy bear

"seriously china! if I'll be broke by the end of the day, I'm gonna murder you!" sougo leaned directly through her face that made kagura blushed" and its not even a date, kondo san ordered us to by some gift for otae san...wait! Dammit! I mean't by hijikata san"sougo pinched her cheek, their faces are too close to each other that only an inch of the gap between them but they didn't realize that they are being watch

...

kamui stand up from his sit and there's a dark aura that emerged from his body, his face is all covered with his bangs

and itachi wondering, what's wrong? so he look to that direction where kamui is looking

"was that your sister?"itachi pointing a finger to the orange headed girl with a pair of two buns on her hair

"I'm gonna kill him" a deep voice coming from kamui

"Is that his boyfriend?"itachi pointing a finger again to the sandy hair man

"I guess, they always been together so I'm gonna kill him"

"relax, so what if she's the boyfriend of your sister?"itachi just close his eyes and sighed deeply

"based on my researched that guy is a sadist" kamui clenched his fists

"so?" itachi raised his eye brows "seriously thats not a big deal"

"what do you mean Its not? what if your brother is dating a masochist, are you not going to freak out!"

"that is definitely not going to happe..." itachi cut off by his words

when he saw sasuke biting his comrade from her neck, and the woman just moaned loudly like she was happy being hurt by sasuke, after seeing them there's a vein popped out from itachi that he almost activated his mangekyou sharingan

so the both of them decided to join forces, at first itachi and kamui are spying kagura and sougo who are now eating at the ramen shop

"china! you almost ate two bowls of ramen and now your requesting for ice cream? how many dimensions do you have at your stomach?"sougo scolding kagura like a mother

and then he got a tissue grabbed her face and wiping the dirt from her cheek(**on this fic, I just made sougo a loving and caring sadist xD)**

and then there's some guy who bumped at the back of kagura that made kagura bumped his face to sougo and their lips just touched from all of a sudden

...

and the volcano explode, kamui ran off near them and sat beside her sister and itachi sit beside him

"Hisashiburi da ne! Imouto chan!" kamui just smile hidding his anger

"ah! Its you..." sougo recognize him**(well ...they already met on gintama manga chapters 505 but on the series it never happened but I'm still hoping xD)**

"oh...the policeman, mata aeta ureshii**(nice to see you again)**"evil smile

"baka aniki**( stupid big brother)** what are you doing here?" kagura is about to punch hin when suddenly his brother ask a question

"Is he your boyfriend"

"he's not my boyfriend stupid!"kagura shout at him

"china! become my girlfriend?, I would rather choose an alien instead of her"

"what did you say?" and the fight begin kagura is firing her parasol while kamui is helping her and sougo used his katana to become his shield and they almost destroyed the ramen shop

'they forgot my existence' itachi having his lonely moments

when suddenly sasuke appeared in front of him

"I knew , It was you!" sasuke smirk with his brother and karin grab sasuke's arm

itachi narrowed his eyes and ask a question directly" I thought you like sakura ? but I guess I'm wrong, I never thought you like masochist" itachi dodge the flying table the one that kagura throw accidentally

"sorry!" and then kagura sent him a peace sign

"what are you talking about? first of all I'm not sure about my feeling towards to sakura because kishimoto sensei is still making on what will going to happen in the ending, and even in the pairing poll there is still no permanent result"

"and last but not the least, I'm still planning on destroying the leaf village"sasuke use his chidori to threaten the trio who are fighting wildly, and the three of them just stopped and kamui come closer to itachi

"Haah! you just made your brother a monster!" kamui teassed itachi

'maybe I shoukd get back to my graveyard and have my rest and peace..." from that moment, itachi never wished to be alive again **(The end :D)**

**I know Its lame, so throwing fire, shuriken, kunai, katana, bokuto, etc. are allowed... Tehehe...**

**Thanks for guesting Itachi san xD**

**Please Review :D**


End file.
